


Work Place Romance

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas, Luda, others mentionedRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest (ish): So I originally started this as a request for a Thomas proposing request and this was the backstory. But I fell in love with the idea and decided to write it as a stand alone. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Texas Chainsaw Massacre   
Characters: Thomas, Luda, others mentioned   
Relationship: Thomas/reader   
Request (ish): So I originally started this as a request for a Thomas proposing request and this was the backstory. But I fell in love with the idea and decided to write it as a stand alone. Enjoy.

 

You had heard of the Hewitt’s growing up, but never saw any of them other than Luda Mae, who had given you free lollypops when you came into the small shop she ran when you were a child. But her son, Thomas, was all but a mystery to you.   
He didn’t go to school like the rest of the children from the town and surrounding areas. He didn’t play out at the parks or in the fields. Occasionally, you would see him at the river, but never playing. He would normally be on the other side of the water, and you would wave happily to him. He’d return with a shy wave then leave to hurry home.   
But when he got the job at the meat factory, that was when you started to grow close to him.   
You were in HR, administration and payroll. If there was any office work, it got dumped on your desk with a snide comment to hurry up.   
When it came time for Thomas to join, he had to come see you so you could speak him through his contract, his hours, wage, holidays and any sickness leave.   
This hulking great man sat and listened closely to everything you had to say and you were surprised. Most men just rolled their eyes and snapped at you to hurry up, but Thomas listened and responded with nods when appropriate. You were pretty sure it was because you didn’t speak to him like he was dumb or an animal. You didn’t flinch or turn away from him in disgust or even fear. He started to gravitate towards you, making a point to walk by your office every day before he started and when he finished. 9 times out of 10, you would see him and wave good morning or good night to him.   
Once, he had fallen. It was another employees fault after they didn’t clean up some cattle blood on the floor and Thomas had been carrying some boxes. He slipped, fell, and had to go home.   
You had been on holiday for a few days, so when you popped into the little shop Luda owned and heard her and Charlie fretting about what they would do without the income for a few weeks, you stormed back to your office.   
After a 3 hours standoff with the owner and several employee handbooks and contracts being thrown about, he eventually gave you the okay to pay Thomas a sickness wage, plus compensation for his fall.   
\--------flash back ------------  
You wrote the cheque and got in your car.  
Driving up to the house, you saw a man outside leaning over a open car bonnet.   
“Excuse me? Is Thomas about?” You called, startling him as he hadn’t heard your car approaching over a radio.   
“Yeah, whos asking?” The man, you were sure his name was Monty, snapped at you.   
“My names [y/n], im from the factory.” You tell him and immediately see him relax a little.   
“Heard about you. Wait a minute.” He turned to the house. “LUDA!”   
You jumped a little as he called out for Luda but she came out fairly quickly, seeming annoyed to be summoned in such a way but immediately smiling when she saw you.   
“This young lady’s from the factory. Wants to see Thomas.” Monty filled her in.   
“Of course, hes just in here.” Luda retreats back inside, beckoning you to follow, which you did.   
Thomas was in the living room, sitting on the couch. You saw him try to move a little but wince in pain. Your heart broke for him.  
“Thomas, you got a visitor.” Luda called sweetly to her son who she was obviously dotting on.   
Thomas turned to see you and immediately went to stand, but both you and Luda stopped him by holding out your hands.   
“No, its fine.” You smiled, touched that he felt the need to stand up when you entered. You walked around to sit in one of the chairs while Luda leaned on the back of the couch.”Im sorry I didn’t come sooner. Im on holiday for another few days and I try to keep my distance from the factory when I can.”   
Your comment earned a small chuckle form Luda who shook her head.   
“Its fine, love. But how did you find out?” She asks and Thomas cocked his head to the side, obviously thinking the same thing. You had ran out of the gas station before her and Charlie had realised.   
“I overheard you in your shop.” You tell her and you see her face drop. Like many around here, money issues was an embarrassing subject and rarely spoke about outside of family. “I went back to the factory and watched the CCTV footage. There was blood on the floor, it should have been cleaned up or a sign put out. So that means it’s the company’s negligence. I had a little… talk with the owner, and hes agreed to give you sick pay along with some compensation for your injury’s.” You leaned forward and held out the envelope which contained the cheque and a small letter listing what was sick pay and what was compensation.   
Luda leaned forward and looked over Thomas’ shoulder, her mouth dropping open when she saw the figure.   
“That’s only up until the end of next month. If you need more time, come and see me. I can probably push for 6 months at the most. Im sorry you had to wait so long.” You apologies sincerely. If you had been there, you would have made sure Thomas knew what he was entitled to before he left so his family didn’t have to fret. You were angry that the owner thought he could just take advantaged of his employees this way.   
“Sweetie, you don’t need to apologies for anything. Thank you.” She quickly walked around the couch and wraps her arms around you. Even though you were still sitting, you couldn’t help but smile and return her hug. When she pulled back, she was smiling. “Will you stay for dinner? Please?”   
“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude. I know I came a bit unexpectedly.” You wanted to accept her invite but didn’t want to barge in on the family who were obviously so close.   
“Of course you can stay. We’ll set a place for you.” She smiles widely and hurried off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.   
“How are you feeling?” you asked Thomas, moving off the single seater to the sofa so you could sit beside him.   
He shrugged, moving his hand to his shoulder. You could see he was wearing a shirt, but the buttons weren’t fully done up.   
“Are you bruised?” you asked, and he nods and leans forward. He undoes 2 more buttons of his shirt and pulled it to the side so you could see.   
you gasp a little as you see the bruised flesh. When he had slipped, he had fallen to the side and his shoulder had taken most of the impact. The back of his shoulder and down was the worse area. It was his left shoulder, so he had a little benefit that it wasn’t his dominate arm but that didn’t make it easier.   
“Im going out to the city tomorrow. I’ll try get something to ease it. Do you have any pain killers?” You asked him as he covered his shoulder again. Your eyes glanced to the side of his neck. You could just see a small area of flesh which was exposed, showing the damaged skin that covered his face. On his shoulder, you had seen he had small areas that were indented, showing that the skin condition must cover his whole body but his face was the worse. It wasn’t till you were looking at him that you realised he was wearing his normal mask over his lower face. You found it strange that he wore it at home, but didn’t question him on it.   
Thomas reached to the coffee table beside the couch and showed you a half empty packet of paracetamol.   
“I’ll try get you something stronger. Paracetamol barely helps with my headaches so I cant see it doing much for your shoulder.” You reach out, stroking his upper arm. You could feel the muscles under his shirt tense a little at your touch.   
Luda watched silently from the door to the kitchen. She had never seen Thomas so comfortable with a stranger.   
‘mind you’, she thought to herself, ‘shes not a stranger. He sees her nearly every day’.   
\---------------time skip -----------------  
You pulled up outside the house in the early evening. The sun was still out but it was warm with a cool breeze.   
“Back again?” Monty called with a small laughter as he sat on the porch in a rocking chair.   
“afraid so.” You smiled back and Monty nods to the door.   
“Just head in. call out though.” He tells you and you thank him before grabbing the bag from your passenger side.   
You climb the stairs to the front door and nod at Monty as you pass him.   
“Hello? Its [y/n].” You call as you enter the house. You had left late last night after a loely meal with the family. But you had been up early for the drive into the city. It was about an hour and a half but sometimes the traffic on the way in and out was bad so you wanted to give yourself enough time.   
Glancing into the living room, you saw Thomas wasn’t on the couch.   
“Thomas?” you called out, the big house suddenly feeling very empty. That was until Thomas came out from the kitchen. He looked a little surprised but happy to see you once again as you made your way towards him. “I got you some stuff to help with your back.”   
He guided you to the kitchen and you placed the bag on the table in the centre of the room.   
“So I got some co-codomol.” You pull out the tablets, placing them down. “I wasn’t sure what sort of cream to get you so I got a few things for you to try. If you just do a little patch test first to make sure you wont react.”  
You place 4 different pots of cream on the table.  
You continued to pull out a hot water bottle, and ice pack and a few bars of your favourite chocolate.   
He picks one bar up, holding it up to you with a quizzical look.   
“When Im hurt or sick, it’s the only thing that gets me through.” You smile, laughing a little.  
You then pull out a small piece of paper with your number on it. “If you need anything, just let me know.”  
He takes the paper from your hand like you were giving him some kind of diamond which would shatter if he mishandled it.   
He couldn’t help but smile and nod to her in thanks.   
“[y/n]!” Luda called as she came in the door, Monty having told her you were here. “Will you be staying for dinner?”   
You couldn’t help but smile a little as you looked at Thomas. He nodded, his eyes begging you to stay as Luda came in the kitchen.  
“Yes, but you have to come round tomorrow.” You smile and Luda immediately inspects everything you had bought back.   
\--------time skip --------------  
You drove along the road, your eyes searching for the big hulking figure.   
It was going to be his first day back, but Luda had called you and said he had started to walk to work this morning. He had been off for 3 months, giving him enough time to heal, but that didn’t mean he was completely better.   
You couldn’t have that.   
So you said you would see if you could pick him up.   
Sure enough, you saw him walking along side the road. He didn’t normally take the road into work, usually keeping to the safety of the forest route to hid from people. But there had been a small bit of rain and the woods were muddy today.   
Putting your indicator on, you pulled up beside him. He jumped a little but relaxed when he saw you.   
“I’ll give you a lift.” You call when he silently questions why you were here.   
Opening the door, Thomas got into your car without further question. Your ac was nice and cool and the soft music coming from your radio relaxed him as you drove.   
“I can give you a lift home tonight. The only thing is I finish an hour after you, so you don’t need to wait about if you don’t want to.” You look at Thomas who nods. You weren’t sure if he was accepting the lift or wanted to respond while he thought about it.  
You didn’t push him.  
\-------------time skip ----------------------------  
The factory was now empty, apart from you, one of the managers and Thomas.   
You always locked up at night, which gave you a little quieter to finish your work in after the rest went home.   
Thomas had came to your office when he finished and saw in the corner while you worked away, chatting occasionally to him.   
“Don’t be too late.” The manager called through the door. “Wouldn’t want your husband waiting up for you.”   
“Haha, very funny.” You rolled your eyes but chuckled. Unlike the others, he wasn’t too bad.  
You saw Thomas sit up straight, his eyes darting to your left hand.   
“Im not married, if that’s what your thinking.” You glance up at Thomas as you heard the front door close, leaving just you and him.   
Thomas’ eyes darted to the door.   
“it’s a joke. So none of the guys try to hit on me.” You tell him as you stand up to file some stuff away quickly.   
You had become a much more permanent place in Thomas; life than before. You came and saw him 3 or 4 times a week and he waited anxiously for you. When he and his family went to yours for dinner, he had been all to happy to sit on the couch with yu and watch TV after. You slotted so perfectly into his life, into his heart, than he struggled to believe you were real.   
you felt the same about the man sitting behind you. He was sweet, and rather gentle despite his abilities.   
Luda had admitted to you than she could see how her son felt for you. She had told you than he watched for you coming and seemed to sulk when you left. This was enough to give a little more courage than you would normally have.  
“I think I’ll need to find a husband soon. Some of them are catching on.” You giggled, calling over your shoulder. You heard the chair scrap as Thomas stood up. Glancing over your shoulder, he walked up to you and stood behind you. His eyes were curious, so you decide to try and answer what he might be thinking.   
‘why?’.   
“All the woman in town are married now. Might just need to find myself a husband. Someone big and strong.” You turned to face Thomas, biting down on your lower lip.   
Thomas towered over you and yet, you didn’t feel intimated. You knew you held the upper hand here and he wouldn’t do anything that would upset you.   
but you knew he wouldn’t have the strength or confidence, even if you wanted him to.   
“Hows your shoulder.” You reach up, resting your hand on his left shoulder. You allowed your hand to move in soft, slow circles and Thomas shuddered at the touch. You stepped closer to him, closing the gasp between you as your other hand rested on his chest.   
Slowly, you wrap your arms around his shoulder, trying to not put too much pressure on his left shoulder. Once your hands were behind his head, you undid the mask which shielded his face.   
His eyes never left your own as he seemed unable to pull away from your touch. In fact, the only time his eyes darted away was when his mask fell away and you saw his face for the first time.   
He moved his head to the side, his eyes closing as if he couldn’t bare to see your reaction to his features.   
That was until he felt a soft palm on his cheek, and you guided him back to look at you. His eyes opened only for a moment to see the love in your eyes and he couldn’t contain himself.   
leading down quickly, he smashed his lips against your own.   
It wasn’t the soft and gentle kiss you had been expecting. You had expect to have to incited that as well, keeping it slow and soft.   
but you certainly weren’t complaining.   
His lips worked against yours in a desperate and needy way that made your head spin. It wasn’t like any other kiss you had had in your life.   
you couldn’t help but moan into the kiss which had set your world alight in the space of a few second. A feeling which you could quickly becoming addicted to.   
His arms locked around you and, before you knew what was happening, you were being lifted up. Thomas carried you to your desk, setting you down without breaking the kiss. you quickly spread your legs so he could step between them.  
one of your hands buried itself in his thick hair with the other travelled down from his shoulder to his chest to grab onto his tie. You pulled him closer, leaning back so you were lying on the desk, his large frame over you as you gasped for air between kisses.   
But you both broke apart when the phone started to ring beside you.   
You quickly grabbed it, knowing that if it were the owner, he would think you had gone home early. Glancing at the clock, it was only 5 minutes before you finished, but he would still yell at you for that.   
However, when you answered, it was Luda.   
“Is Thomas still there?” She fretted, obviously expecting him to have been home by now.   
“Yes, sorry. Im going to give him a lift back. I finish in 5 minutes.” You tell her, hoping she wouldn’t hear how out of breath you were.   
“oh good. Thank you.” She let out a sigh of relief then giving an apology for phoning you before hanging up.   
You placed the phone back down, looking up to Thomas was still leaning over you, but had propped himself up on his hands as he stared down at your fear in his eyes.   
you propped yourself up on your elbows, a soft smile on your lips. Thomas relaxed when he saw your smile.   
you leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his check. He seemed to want to mirror your affection and leaned down, pressing a kiss to your neck. He paused there for a moment, worried he might have overstepped his boundaries, until he heard a soft sigh leave your lips as you leaned against him.   
The sound of the front door made Thomas jump as he twisted around, leaving you on the desk as he heard jogging footsteps approaching the office. He was prepared to protect you any way he could, until he saw a figure run right past the door.   
“Left your keys?” you called out into the hallway, making Thomas relax a little.   
“uh, no?” The voice Ricky called back, but he was lying. You heard him walking back, popping his head into the room and seeing Thomas standing in front of you. You had sat up properly and crossed one leg over the other, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see what happened.   
“Work place romance?” He asked, winking at you but you quickly flipped him off.   
“Remind me, how did you and Pamala get together again?” You asked, innocently. His face fell, remembering that he got her pregnant when she worked here. It was a scandal in the town.   
“well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded at Thomas and was quickly on his way.   
Giggling, you hopped off the table and approached Thomas. His hands were balled into fists which quickly loosened when you took his right hand in both of your own.   
“Would you like a work place romance?” You asked Thomas, looking up at him with doe like eyes.   
His gaze softened when he met your eyes and immediately nodded.   
“me too.” You smiled, unable to hide your blushing cheeks.   
You grabbed your bag and keys and the two of you left the factory, but not before phoning Luda saying you were running slightly late. Although this was a lie, you and Thomas would have to do a little sneaking about at the start.   
Who knows. Plenty of work lovers turn into the real thing. Although, you were pretty sure it was already real, it would be fun for a while to have a work place romance with your gentle giant.


	2. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Texas Chainsaw Massacre   
> Characters: Thomas Hewitt  
> Relationship: Thomas/reader   
> Request: Can you do a smutty part two for work place romance   
> AN: pure smut and I don’t care

You sat at your desk, trying to focus on the documents you were typing up but failing. Your mind kept wondering back to the man downstairs.   
standing abruptly from your place, you were unable to stop your legs as you walked through the factory with pay cheques in your hand. You threw them onto everyone’s work bench, not caring what happened to them because you just wanted an excuse to see Thomas.   
He was, as always, in one of the back rooms working. No one really spent any time on their own with him, so when you entered the room and closed the door you knew no one would come in.   
Thomas was covered in blood, right up his arms and past his elbows.   
You knew it was twisted, but you couldn’t help but feel more turned on over it.   
“hey.” You smiled, placing the last slip of paper to the side as you walked up to him. You made sure to sway your hips a little more when you walked and Thomas definitely noticed.   
Today, you had wore a white blouse with a black cardigan and a tight pencil skirt that you knew would be driving him wide. On the drive in, his hand hadn’t left your lap the entre time and you noticed his budge when you grabbed your purse from the footwell. Plus, it was too hot for tights today.  
Thomas tilts his head to the side, silently asking why you had come here in the middle of the day as he pulled the apron off his torso. Well, it was 3.30pm, but it still wasn’t common for you to leave the office.   
A soft blush raises to your cheeks as you look away from him. You couldn’t exactly say “ive been fanaticising about fucking you and now im worked up and needy”, now could you?  
Not that Thomas would mind.   
The last 6 months had been some of the best months of your life. Ever since that first kiss, you had fallen completely in love with the butcher. His family welcomed you with open arms but they were the only ones who knew about the romance.   
Thomas came over to your house the night before last, but last night you had had to sleep alone and you hated it. Although you were sure he felt the same judging by the kiss he had given you this morning.   
“I-erm, I had to see you.” You confess, knowing it was a half truth but not a lie. Thomas stepped closer, pulling down his mask as he frowns in confusion. He obviously thought something was wrong.   
you felt yourself melt under his concern gaze. Sweet as always, you found yourself unable to resist him anymore.   
moving quickly, you wrap your arm around his neck and kiss him deeply. Thomas froze for a moment, unable to believe anyone would ever just throw themselves at him but he quickly kissed back. You felt him begin to move his arms when you pulled back.   
“No, you cant touch me.” You suddenly stated, earning a look from Thomas that reminded you of a kicked puppy. But you smiled and stepped back to gesture at his hands. “If you touch me, you’ll get blood on me and everyone will see.” You explain.   
Thomas looks down, studying his hands but nods nonetheless, understanding your reasoning.   
An evil plan hatches in your mind as your eyes fall on a chair at the back of the room.   
Pressing your hands on his chest, you guide him backwards until his heels hit the chair legs and he instantly sat down. His eyes were on your own, silently questioning what you were doing but he was just as excited to find out.   
he liked this. The thrill it offered.   
Leaning forward so you were an inch from his face, you smirk a little.   
“keep your hands by your side.” You tell him and, when he nods in return, you kiss him softly.   
pulling up your skirt so it was around your hips, you straddle your secret lover. Your skirt was way too tight to ever allow you to do this without it ripping.   
Thomas instantly buckled his hips up to meet your own and he could feel the heat of your body through his clothes. Locking your arms around his neck, you press your whole body against his as you grind softly. Thomas wines as he clutches the bottom of the seat and fought against his desires to touch you.   
Your cheeks were on fire as you grind against him, moaning against his lips as you felt his member pressing against your needy clit. You tried to rub against it, but it wasn’t enough.   
You needed more, and so did he.   
“Fuck.” You growled through gritted teeth as you pulled back, your fingers digging into his shoulder. Thomas’ eyes were staring at you with such desire you though you might cum there and then.   
Until you heard your name being called over the tannoy.   
There were no cameras in here, so the boss probably just needed you.  
you let out a frustrated moan as you sat panting on his lap.   
“Come to my office when you finish?” You try to ask Thomas, but it came out more like you were pleading with him. But he nodded, his jaw tense as you stood up.   
You smirk as he stands pulling his apron back on to cover his now rock hard dick.   
As you pull your skirt back down, you also pull down your panties while hes not looking. Walking up to him, you press a kiss to his cheek as you press the small bundle into his hand.   
By the time hes able to glance down at them, you had slipped out of the room. Thomas raises the material to his face and inhales deeply, his eyes fluttering closed.   
He couldn’t wait for finishing time.   
\--------------------time skip ----------------  
The second the clock struck 5, Thomas was at your office, his hands and arms clean once again.   
but he knew you wouldn’t be able to do anything to everyone left, so he sat in his corner. The fact he knew you were sitting there, without panties, was driving him insane with desire. You saw him clutching the edge of his seat.  
You watched as everyone left, causally getting up to double check and when you saw no one was here, you went back to your office and close the door.   
Turning, you smirked when you realised Thomas had cornered you against your door.   
“Everyone gone. Its just us.” You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck as he pulled down his mask.   
His arms wrapped around your waist as he bend down to kiss you. but there was something a little more different about this kiss. Something more… lustful.   
Thomas was first to pull away, leaving you whining for more as he grabbed your hands and pulled you to your desk.   
You were about to question him when he turned you around and bent you over the desk.   
following his orders without question, you felt a rush of lust run through your body as his hands ran up your back, along your shoulder and down your arms in a mirrored fashion. When he got to your hands, he placed the firstly on the desk, either side of your head with clear instruction.   
Keep them there.   
You nodded, biting down hard on your lip. Wiggling a little, you brushed against Thomas as he leaned over you.   
Thomas let out a grunt as his attention and hands retreated down your lower back and to your ass.   
He grabbed your ass in both his hands, squeeze almost painfully as he ground himself against you. you moaned as his hands trailed down the side of your thighs to the edge of the skirt and pulling it up like you had done earlier. He pushed the skirt until it was around your waist, his hands grabbing your rear once again but this time skin on skin.   
You instantly stepped to spread your legs for him, your heels offering the perfect angle along with the desk.   
Thomas groaned as one of his hands ran down to your sex. A thick digit swiped against your wet slip and sensitive clit making you moan softly.   
he stepped back and knelt behind you. you felt his breath against your sex as you couldn’t help but smile. You wanted him, this, so badly.   
He leaned forward and you felt his tongue press against your clit before slowly moving to your slip and pushing inside.   
“Thomas.” You moaned, your legs basically shaking as he slowly made his way between pressing wet kisses to your clit and plunging his tongue into your opening.   
“fu-fuck.” You gasped, arching your back as you tried to press harder against him until you felt him pull back as he stood up.   
His hands left your body and you heard him undoing his belt and trousers. They fell to his ankles along with his boxers as he wrapped his hand around his thick cock. His other hand settled on your lower back, keeping you in place as he brushed the head against your slit. Instantly, you buckled your hips but he pulled back.   
You glanced over your shoulder and that shit eating grin told you exactly what you were in for. He was teasing you, tormenting you for what you had done to him earlier.   
“Please?” you whined, deciding to play along with him. “I need you.”   
You felt his body shiver at the words, knowing there were a weakness for him. You felt him press his head back against your slit. Both his hands grabbed your waist, holding you in place as he slowly pushed inside you. it was painfully slow as he filled you completely, staying buried fully inside you as you tried to wriggle against him.   
“So good.” You moaned, your nails digging into the wood of your desk as you felt him slowly pull out and thrust back in.   
His trusts were slow but hard, enough to get you going but not enough to make you cum.   
“You’re cruel.” You gasp as he fills you again and again, looking back at him as you pout out your lower lip.   
He smirked at you, enjoying the dominance he had over you, and how willing you were to give it to him.   
But it did make him go faster. His hips buckle against your own as his finger dug into you sides. This side of him made your inside flip as he fucked you on your desk. Thomas was normally loving and gentle during sex, never using his strength or power over you, but you could certainly get use to this.   
Thomas froze, buried fully inside you. you were about to moan and ask why he stopped when you heard it.   
Two people were speaking.   
“Just grab your keys quickly!” One snapped to the other from outside the door and you heard someone jogging along the corridor.   
but you were too lost in lust to care.   
“Don’t stop.” You begged Thomas in a hushed voice as you tried to grind against him as you glanced over your shoulder at him. His eyes looked down at you as if to make sure you were okay before he continued his pace.   
You couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped your lips until his hand clamped over your mouth. He pulled you up so your back was arched but your head was nearly against his chest. You had to keep your mouth open, trying to keep your breath as you moans were muffled by his hands.   
Something like this could certainly get you both fired, but you were so lost in lust for him that you didn’t care. And neither did Thomas.   
He used his other hand to reach in front of you and pull open your blouse, a few buttons pinging off across the room. You gasped as he pulled down your bra to expose your breasts. He took your right breast in his hand and squeezed it, sending a shock through your body as you reached up. He thought you were about pull his hands off you, tell him he had gone to far. But you didn’t. One of your hands reached up over you to his head and buried itself in his hair. The other grabbed the wrist of his hand which covered your mouth. He was about to let go but you kept it in place, doing it more for leverage than anything else.   
You panted, his hips slamming against your own as you heard footsteps walking back.   
“is [y/n] away?” One of the workers called to the other.   
“Must be. She looked really red faced earlier.” The other replied and then you heard a knock on the door. You felt your heart hammering against your chest as you stared at the door.   
If they walked in here, they would see you, bent over the desk with your blouse ripped opened as Thomas Brown Hewitt fucked you from behind. His hands crushed over your mouth and squeezing your right breast as you almost suffocated.   
And you fucking loved it.   
Glancing at Thomas, you saw he was staring at the door as well and was thinking the exact same thing. He wanted them to walk in and see him with you. he wanted them to know how you had came to him, needy and desperate earlier because no one else could satisfy you but him.   
he wanted them to walk in and see you cum because he fucked you like no one else could. He wanted them to see you take all his seed when he came deep inside you.   
It was too much for you.   
Your walls clenched around him as you came, hard. Your whole body filled with pure and utter pleasure you finally got the release you had been searching for all day.   
And the second Thomas felt you orgasm, he followed, spilling his seed into you as you pulsed around him.   
“She must have been sick.” You heard one of them say to the other. The footsteps walked away from the door and you heard the two men leave through the front door.   
Once they were gone, Thomas let go of your mouth and you panted for air. Falling forward, you just managed to catch yourself on your hands as you moaned and gasped.   
Thomas pace a hand either side of you as he tried to hold himself up. Both of you were a mess.   
But Thomas was scared he had gone too far. He quickly pulls up his trousers and stepped back from you as you push yourself up. You pull down your skirt and pull your bra back up although your blouse wasn’t salvageable right now. You could replace the buttons when you got home.   
Turning, you saw Thomas staring at you in fear. But he saw the smile on your lips and relaxed.   
“Wow.” You giggle, jumping up on your desk and lying back so your head was hanging off the edge. “That was incredible.”   
Thomas couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he walked back to you. He presses soft kisses against your chest as a silent apology for the torn blouse.   
You giggle as you look back to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. When he looks up, you kiss his lips. This time, it was a soft and loving kiss.   
“well-“ You begin to sit back up and Thomas steps back to allow you some room. “-Since everyone will think I left early, how about we head back to mine for round two?”   
You wink at him as you speak and he instantly smirks.   
this was certainly something you were interested in exploring a little more of with him. This strange power play, which made your head spin. He could dominate your body completely then submit to you a moment before. When you told him not to touch you before, he had complied. And when you gave him complete control, he had certainly delivered. And he seemed to enjoy both, as you had.


End file.
